Never Forget Me
by Shiro-chan97
Summary: This is kind of a what if Zero never existed. Instead Lelouch gets a twin sister named Lilianna (yes I know there is a character on Code Geass with the same name) who he happens to fall in love with but she might end up with someone else. Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters mentioned. Lilianna X Lelouch Lilianna X Suzaku? Warning: Twincest


"Lulu! Hey Lelouch! Are you listening to me?" I yelled quietly at my twin brother Lelouch Lamperouge. I leaned over the desk and smacked him on the side of his head.

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" he looked up at me with half lidded eyes.

"What's wrong?! Teacher is going to KILL you if you don't keep your damn eyes open long enough for her to teach you something," I replied keeping my voice low so the teacher couldn't hear me.

"Lilianna if you haven't noticed all of my grades are top notch except for gym even though I sleep during class. However, you are struggling in class and ask me for help even though you pay attention," I rolled my eyes at his comments and smacked him again, "Ow! You don't have to hit me!"

"Lelouch! Lilianna! Stay after class," teacher eyed us and we shrunk down.

"Good job idiot," I whispered, "Now we're in trouble."

"Well you were the one who had to hit me," he replied.

"Shut up," I grumbled. Lelouch laid his head back down on the desk and fell asleep. I leaned back in my chair, folded my hands behind my head, and slept for the rest of class.

"Hey! Lilianna! Wake up class is over," I looked up to see Suzaku holding onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, and?" I asked shaking his hand off me.

"And teacher is going to be pissed so get ready," he smiled that boyish smile and grabbed his stuff and left.

"So," teacher sat down in front of us, "You both think that it's funny to talk and sleep in my class? Do you?"

"Well," I stopped and laughed, "It is pretty funny."

"Lilianna," Lelouch warned.

"Oh come on Lulu. You and I talk about teacher yelling at us during class because you sleep and I talk and if I remember correctly the conversations end in me on the floor laughing my head off and you well... you are usually leaning up against the wall barely able to keep yourself from falling over. Am I wrong or was I hallucinating?" Lelouch gave me a rotten look and then started laughing. I laughed along with him while teacher just sat there very angry.

"Now if we are done here Nunnally is waiting for us to arrive home for dinner," Lelouch grabbed my hand and bag and pulled me over to the door, "Excuse us."

We ran out the door and down the hall to the main hall. When we stopped Lulu was bent over panting about 20 feet ahead of me. I leaned up against the wall trying to catch my breath and started laughing.

"I don't see how you can run faster then me whenever you have such low stamina," I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to him, "Do I need to carry you home younger twin of mine?"

"I'm...only younger...by three...minutes," he said in between breathes, "Yeah, if you could carry me that would be nice.

"But you're still younger," I said bending down so he could climb on my back, "Good Lord Lulu! You need to eat more! How much do you weigh? Fifty pounds?"

"What? It's just because you have more muscle then I do."

"Are you calling me fat?" I started walking back towards towards the Student Council building, "Because if you are I am going to throw you off my back."

"No I'm saying that you are more fit. Like Suzaku," he rested his hands on my stomach, "You still manage to find time to workout even though..."

"Lelouch!" I pulled his hands off my stomach, "I do not want to talk about what..."

I stopped and continued walking forward forward the anger fuming off of my skin. The Student Council building came in view and I quickened my pace. I heard Lulu sigh and tighten his grip on my shoulders. I looked down at my shoes and felt a hot tear run down my face. _Damn. Why am I crying? I mean it's just a._

"Lillie?" I looked up and saw Nunnally sitting on the porch in her wheelchair.

"Nunnally? What's wrong dear?" I let go of Lelouch, who was still on my back, and walked up the steps and grabbed a hold of her hand and knelt beside her.

"Lillie, please don't cry. It's okay I promise," I looked at her with a surprised look on my face. Lelouch gave me a surprised look and walked over to me. He sat down beside me and pulled me into a hug. Still holding on to Nunnally's hand, I let the tears flow. For the first time ever since our mother died, I cried. I let all the tears come out until there were no more left.

"Hey," Lelouch whispered in my ear, "It's okay. Nunnally is right. Hey look at me," he grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye, "We will be here for you. Both of us. Always. If you ever need to cry or just talk come to us. I know you have been through more then me and you and Nunnally share almost the same pain so we both understand. You hear me?"

I nodded and wiped the tears off my face, "Thank you guys. I know you'll be there for me but I'll be there for you guys too."

"We know Lilianna," Nunnally smiled and squeezed my hand, "Now that we got some sadness out I believe that it is time for dinner. Oh, Lilianna, you might want to fix your makeup since it has probably been ruined from all of the crying. Suzaku should be here soon."

"Oh, okay," I stood up and got out of Lulu's grip. I squeezed Nunnally's hand one more time before I left the porch and headed to my room. Once I reached my overly large room I entered the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom part of the room. Yes my room is huge. It has a living room with two couches, four sofa chairs, a table, and a large flat screen TV. Then there is the bedroom with a king size bed, two bedside tables and two sofa chairs. Finally there is the bathroom with a shower, a Jacuzzi bathtub, and a toilet and sink. I got the biggest room in the entire part of the Student Council building that we live in except for the living and dinning rooms. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how awful I looked. It looked like I had been through hell and back. I washed my face making sure I had removed the makeup I had applied this morning and started freshening myself with new makeup. I kept it lighter then usual because I was in my house instead of at school. Just some blush, eyeliner, and mascara. I had just finished when I heard a knock on my bathroom door.

"Lilianna? Suzaku is here and dinner is ready. Are you coming down?" Lelouch asked me through the door.

"Yes, give me a second. Wait for me in my living room dear," I gave myself a look over once more and opened the door to find Lelouch sitting in one of my sofa chairs in my bedroom, "I thought I said living room."

"You did but hey, what's the difference," he stood up and looked me up and down, "You look, well, incredible for a girl who just bawled her eyes out."

"Shut up you bastered. It's all your fault that I was crying because you thought it was a good idea to bring..." I stopped and gave him an evil look, "Anyways don't speak of this to anyone. Okay? I don't want it getting out that I cry. It'll ruin my reputation."

"Fine whatever. Now my lady if it may please you I would love to escort you down to the dinning hall," he held out his arm and I took it.

"Why thank you sir," we got to the door that entered the hall and I let go of his arm, "Why even bother practicing. I mean we both gave up our names and power in the Britannian country."

We both just laughed at the thought and made our way downstairs side by side.


End file.
